The Story of Us
by Lovesickgreeneyedgirl
Summary: Bad-boy Edward made a bet to get the sweet but hot headed Bella in bed with  on his end  no strings no emotions no sympathy.But what happens when she finds out and he's in love?


I woke up to the sound of a loud annoying ringing I growld and got up from my comfortable bed. My head is pounding but the party was worth it Tyler scored the good booze and well I took it upon myself to take part of that wonderful gift. And told him that the next party is at my house. Well I'm being rude, my name is Edward Cullen I live in the Podunk town of forks Washington nothing happens here. My parents are the angels of this god afoul town Carlisle and Esme Cullen world acclaimed sergeant and famous interior designer ,and me well I'm bad boy Cullen, forks people are so smart did you catch my sarcasm because there was so much I could of choked on it. I walk in my bathroom shower and brush my teeth go, back to my room and find some black jeans, a black feted shirt, and my black boots on the floor put them on and walked down stairs. I walked in the kitchen and see my mom and dad making loving gooey eyes at each-other.

"Oh god it's too early for this crap," I growl and stuff my face with food.

"Well good morning to you too Edward, my night was fine thanks for asking, except the part when the principle called me. Do you know what he said?" my father asked raising his voice.

"No dear loving father what did my awesome kind principle say?"

"Edward, dont test me i am hardly in in the moode for this

"Whatever."

"It is whatever to you. You don't care about anything. Not your grade your future. Nothing." Esme said

I fold my arms across my chest and give them a who cares look.

Carlisle says in an angry voice, "Your principal called and says that you have been out of school for 2 weeks and we are supposed to go down to talk her. What do you have to say for yourself?

I just shrugged and said, "Are we done?"

"Edward you scare me sometimes."

I cut off Esme and said "Here we go. Next you are going to compare me to the perfect Emmett or the caring Alice. Let's have it mom."

"I don't know what to do with you anymore." Esme said,

"I know what you can do now. Leave me alone." I said while getting up.

Carlisle stood yelling. "You listen now. You will go see the principal tomorrow. And we are going to hear what he has to say. But in this house it's the last straw, if you step one toe out of line you will be shipped off to boarding school. Do you hear me?"

I shivered sarcastically and said, "Sure pops."

Esme sat down looking defeated. What happened to her baby boy? How has he turned out like this?

Edward looked at his parents and walked out of the kitchen lighting up a cigarette.

They both scoffed and Carlisle said, "That boy is trying to push me over the edge."

I sighed hay don't judge me this is who I am they are the ones who can't accept it. I grab my jacket, head out grab my black leather jacket, and jump in to my V12 Vantage Aston Martin I love this car it was the best I ever got. I flew down the road heading to school. School is useless so I just skip through it I don't need to go I'm just here for every few classes so can get out of this hellhole and the chicks are all right. I pulled into the parking lot parked into my usual spot by my family Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I've known these guys for a long time.

Jasper was the taller of the two but Emmett was more muscled. Jasper had blonde hair, a brown tan and blue eyes like a lie size ken doll the same as his twin sister Rosalie. They both came from Texas and moved here when they were seven but they go back to Texas every summer and get a tan and mange to keep it all year long. The only big difference between them is that Jasper has his Texan accent whereas Rosalie worked hard to lose her's.

Emmett other is my brother and he is as pale as a piece of paper. He works out at the gym every other day so he is as big as a mountain so he can "Protect his Rosie if she needs it" as he puts it. Really, he's like a teddy when you get to know him. He has brown curly hair and dimples which me and Jasper tease him about , he has been going out with Rosalie for 2 years and he pretty much worships the ground she walks on.

Rosalie is the best-looking girl in our school she has naturally blonde hair and is tall like Jasper. Also she got her mom's crystal clear blue eyes like Jasper. Surprisingly enough I haven't gone after her probably because I prefer brunettes even if I did like her Emmett would kill me because even though they have only been going out for two years he liked her forever. Rosalie isn't what you would call the most welcoming of people she probably the reason why the girls that I go out with don't come near our table for lunch, her facial expression is enough to scare off most girls who come near. But once you get to know her she'll protect you.

Alice is my sister and is as short as Rosalie is tall. The two have been friends for ages there practically sisters. Alice has long black hair and is thin in the extreme. We call her pixie and she got used to it. Sometimes she is weirdly physic mostly she just gets odd feelings about stuff but rarely she will actually get a vision, nobody but us know about that. We only believe it cause what she told us about her visions turned out to be scarily accurate to what happens in real life. She spends nearly every weekend doing some form of shopping usually bringing Jasper (who's her boyfriend they have been going out for 3 and a half years) along but apart from the shopping addiction she's a very cool girl.

So that's my group we run this school the footballers thought that it was their territory. We had to fix that we did and Mike Newton still has a scar on his cheek.

"Hay Edward" "Yo man" "Sup" "Dude" "Hay man." I heard as I got out my car.

"Hay fells how did I end up home?"

"Oh me and Emmett bought home," Jasper said.

"Man you were wasted we had to help you or you and your predaceous car would be wrapped around a tree."

"Oh thanks guys, so who was it this time?"

"Well James said you were with Jessica for a while but then you went up with Tanya."

"Well if fine with that," I say while I light out a cigarette.

"Are you ready for this Edward?"

"For what," I ask he points to something behind me I look to see what it is he's pointing at. I turn and see Bella Swan walking into the principal's office.

"Oh that well I'm goanna get her tonight at the latest."

"Mr. Cullen you know there's no smoking on school grounds!"

"Linda how many times do I have to tell you you're an assistant so when you see us doing something wrong it not in your job description to tell us what to do."

"Office now!"

"See ya fells, ladies"

I came out of the office with a smile on my face it looks like I'm going to have a tutor. Normally I would be pissed but guess who is my tutor is Bella Swan she is the schools nicest girl, but still I heard she has quite a temper. She also is the she also is a free sprite and she is waiting till marriage to have sex. So me and my friends made a bet that would change that in four weeks. My family don't know about the bet they just think I like her and they are willing to help out. Good thing we have English and bio together, time to work my magic.

"Thank you for joining us Mister Cullen."

"Welcome Fred" I said as I sat next to the brunette who will soon have the honor to be mine for four weeks.

Bella's PVO

Cullen sat down next to me

"Hello" he said nicely, smiling

"Hi, um can I help you with something?" I asked slightly confused

"No I just thought I would be polite and make conversation," he said, his eyes sparkling now

"But you never speak to me, why is today any different?" I said, again stupidly confused

"I'm very sorry about that Isabella I just thou-" I cut him off mid sentence "Get it right, its Bella okay no one calls me Isabella not even my parents" I said going off on one as I normally did, where was Angela when I needed her!

"What about I call you Izzy?"he asked now smirking

"Okay ill be honest with you" I said turning my body towards him and chewing on my pen a little "The last person to call me Izzy...I punched in the face so unless you want this go the same way I suggest you stick with Bella okay"

He was laughing now, I didn't really like it when people laughed at me, I huffed and turned back round to face the desk. Yeah so I punched a guy, Edward didn't need to know I fractured my hand because of it, I was going for menacing here!

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Bella it is" he smiled a crooked smile and also turned to face the desk again.

A little while after I heard the bell ringing and tried to grab all my books but of course being the that I am I just had to fall. I was ready to hit the ground when I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me back up, I looked up to see Cullen pulling me back to my feet "Thanks" I mumbled as I grabbed my books and walked out towards my locker.

"You know I did just save your life" he said leaning next to my locker looking as arrogant as always. So he's following me now

"I think I deserve some kind of reward, maybe dinner tonight...just me and you?" he whispered seductively. What! Was he feeling alright? Arrogent jerk! I decided to play along for the fun of it.

"Oh really, that sounds nice" I whispered back. He looked a surprised.

"Great" he said looking proud

"Yeah and maybe after that we can go for a nice walk and then maybe we can go back to yours afterwards?" I smiled

"Your joking?" he asked confused

"No, not at all it'll be fun and then we can curl up in bed after we have hot steamy sex?" I whispered again pressing my hand against his chest. I could feel his heart racing and his breathing hitched slightly. It took all my willpower not to laugh right then.

"Well...if...I...I mean yeah...that would be nice" He said looking totally confused

"Well you really have got the wrong girl then because I'm not one of your random girls who are desperate to date you among other things" I said pushing him away from me, I turned round slamming my locker shut before walking away.

"Oh come on I wanna take you out!" He shouted after me

"You don't even know who I am" I shouted back not turning round

"I know more then you think" he responded, that tone of arrogance creeping back up into his voice. I stopped and turned round walking back up to him.

"Okay...because you know me so well...ill tell you what, I will go out with you right now..." I stated as he began nodding enthusiastically "If you can tell me the name of my best friend...? What I do on the school paper? How many classes _we_ have together?"

As soon as finished I saw his forehead crease as confusion and annoyance crossed his face. "Didn't think so" I mumbled again turning and walking away.

This time he didn't try to stop me. I walked out into the parking lot; anger running through my veins, I pulled the door open on my red truck got in and slammed it shut again. Why was I so mad? Only because this gorgeous boy who is so out of my league was talking to me for the first time in like forever and then asked me out? No, I thought as I felt tears prick my eyes, because I knew that there was no way this could happen to me.

I sat in the cafeteria playing with my food stupidly bored as per. It's been two weeks since Angela left and although I thought I could handle being Bella no friends I couldn't help but feel like I was the centre of attention for all the wrong reasons and to top it all off I'm sure I had a stalker, in the form of Edward Cullen. After that random day at school he had hardly left me alone. I couldn't go a day without him trying to start some form of conversation with me, but even though I was desperate for friends I wasn't that desperate.

As I scanned the room I noticed a small girl staring intently at me, she had shortish black hair sticking up at all angles but it worked for her and her green eyes were sparking excitedly. She smiled and gestured to go over to her, I looked around confused, she can't be talking to me I thought as I turned around looking behind me. I looked back at her and saw her giggling, she pointed to me and then pointed to a seat next to her. reluctantly, I stood up taking my bag and tray over with me. I shyly sat down next to her and saw several other people sitting there also. Two other guys were there; one looked very muscular and had golden eyes and dark hair. The other was holding the small girls hand; he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. There was only one other girl sitting at the table and she was probably the most beautiful person I had ever met, she looked like a model. Hi I'm Alice, your Bella Right?" The small girl asked. I nodded shyly, "This is Rosalie...Rose for short" she gestured to the girl who smiled warmly "Jasper" she said holding the boys hand supportively

"Lovely to meet you" he smiled as he held out his hand. I took it and smiled back.

"And this is Emmett" she said pointing to the big guy.

"What up Bella" he nodded "So I hear my bro is like in love with you or something" I blushed furiously, who the hell was his brother?

"Emmett!" Alice hissed "Yeah that was real subtle" Rosalie added laughing "Sorry Bella, we were gonna weave it into the conversation but Emmett here was born without tact" she added stroking his hair.

"Um okay, look maybe you have the wrong person, guys...well people for that matter don't tend to like me" I started stuttering my words out slightly. I was in no way used to being the centre of attention.

"Well this guy does" Alice added "My brother...Edward" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Okay now I know that she is joking.

"Edward doesn't like me, before two weeks ago he never said two words to me, now its like he has to find a way to talk to me all the time, I just don't get why. I'm in no way at all his usual brand of cheerleader type slut who will sleep with him on the first date" I huffed.

They all stared at me not saying a word for a while. Oh god had I pissed off my new dare I say it, friends? Rose was the first to break the silence.

"Oooh I like her, she's spunky" she said laughing, closely followed by Alice.

"This is exactly why we like you" Emmett started "You can bring him down a notch, you seem like you would be good for him" he continued as his eyes moved towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Good for who?" I heard from behind me, I knew in an instant who it was, I haven't had a day without hearing that voice the last few weeks yet I still couldn't bring myself to turn around.


End file.
